


Please

by ghostlycryptid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Brotp, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Monster Hunters, Near Death, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlycryptid/pseuds/ghostlycryptid
Summary: Basically Ben almost dies and Jeff freaks the fuck outThis is a platonic friendship, not a romantic ship :)
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Ben (BEN Drowned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Please

Jeff's heart pounded as he violently yanked the knife out of the man's throat, blood spraying everywhere. The hunter fell to the ground, dead. Jeff looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the hell they could've taken him. He and a couple of other pastas had been on a mission for Slenderman, including Ben. When they were almost done and were about to start heading home, someone in the group had pointed out that Ben was missing. There was a hunter's hideout not far from where they were, so they automatically assumed that he'd been taken there. That's where Jeff was now, currently turning the place upside down trying to find his best friend and killing anyone who got in his way. 

_If they fucking hurt him I swear to god I'm gonna rip their god damn eyes out!_ He thought. 

His eyes landed on an unopened door towards the end of the hall. Instinct told him that he should open it, so he began walking towards it. 

Suddenly, Jeff heard quick footsteps behind him and turned around just in time to see a woman sprinting towards him, a machete in her hands. She swung it at him, but Jeff dodged the attack easily. He rammed into her side and pinned her against the door, which swung open once the weight of two human bodies was applied to it. He pressed his knife against her throat, ready to kill her. 

He eyes landed on something inside of the room they'd just barged into and his world stopped. 

Ben was laying against the wall of the room, completely motionless. 

Jeff quickly slit the woman's throat and left her to bleed out, quickly making his way over to Ben. Once he was close enough, he could see that he was incredibly pale, far paler than normal. His eyes were shut, like he had just fallen asleep. There was a deep, purple mark around his neck where the hunters must have been strangling him with some kind of weird antiplasm infused material. The needle where the hunters had been taking ectoplasm from him was still embedded in his arm, the bag still attached to him not far away. 

But what scared Jeff the most was the fact that his chest wasn't rising and falling anymore. 

_No._

Jeff slowly knelt down to Ben, hesitant to touch him at first. He was used to asking for the cyber ghost's consent any time he wanted to use physical contact due to him being uncomfortable with people touching him and it felt almost wrong touching him right now. But he had to. He had to wake him up. He had to get him out of here. 

He grabbed onto the needle and ripped it out, tossing it to the side. Jeff grabbed onto Ben's shoulder and gently shook him. "Ben?"

No reply.

"Ben? Wake up, it's me. We came back for you." 

Still no answer.

"Ben..." Jeff murmured. He eventually thought fuck it and pulled the cyber ghost closer to him, noticing how limp and rag doll-like his movements were as he did so. He still didn't show any signs of life, not even a twitch. 

"Ben? C'mon, dude, we've gotta go." Jeff said, a growing feeling of dread settling inside of him. 

_No. Please no. Not him. Anyone but him._

"Hey." He said. He then shook him violently. "Hey!" He said louder. "Ben, c'mon, if you're fucking with me you've officially gone too far, just...!" 

A lump suddenly began to form in Jeff's throat. He could feel tears threatening to spill out from his eyes the longer he looked down at Ben, who remained unmoving. 

"C'mon, Glitch, please..." Jeff muttered, shaking his friend once more. "Wake up!"

His eyes couldn't hold back anymore and hot tears began pouring out of the killer's face the longer Ben remained unresponsive. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He yelled. "Wake up, god dammit! You've been through shit far worse than this! You've survived all of that! You said you didn't wanna die again, remember? Well you're not gonna fucking die again, you hear me?! I won't let you! So WAKE UP!" 

He shouted at the top of his lungs. Ben had to have heard him. He had to have heard him begging for him to open his eyes. Right? 

"PLEASE! Please! Please. Please.... just wake up. Please, Glitch. Please." Jeff said, cradling his head in his lap. Ben was pale. Way too pale. He was also cold. Why the fuck was he cold? He shouldn't be cold, he had brought a hoodie with him whenever they went out here. He had spent 10 minutes trying to decide which one to bring because he had so many. It was this one stupid frog one that he insisted on buying from Amazon. Jeff hated it, but Ben absolutely loved it. He'd made fun of him the entire car ride here for him wearing it and the cyber ghost had simply responded with 'I don't tell you how to live your life!'

He wanted to hear him say that again. He had to. 

No - he was _going_ to. 

"Please... just wake up." Jeff's voice was barely above a whisper at this point as he hugged Ben's smaller body close to him. He began to let out quiet sobs, gripping tightly onto the blonde's tunic he was wearing. "I'm begging you... just open your eyes. Please." 

His hands trembled as they grasped onto Ben's still form. This wasn't happening. There was no way. He refused. Not Ben. Not his best friend. Not his brother. 

"Dammit Ben... please. I'm sorry." 

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, his body shaking as he sobbed. The longer Ben remained still, the more Jeff was beginning to lose hope. How could he have let this happen? What the fuck was his problem? Why hadn't he kept a closer eye on him? If he had just stayed by his side the whole time instead of rushing ahead like the impatient asshole he was, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be sitting here, with his best friend unresponsive in his arms sobbing like a toddler over the fact that he still wasn't waking up. He should've watched him more. He should've payed attention to his stupid nerd rambles more. He shouldn't have been such a dick to him. He shouldn't have yelled at him during those arguments. He shouldn't have-

Movement. 

His fingers. They'd twitched. Only a little bit, but they'd still twitched. It was a sign of life. A sign that he wasn't gone yet. 

"Ben?" Jeff said, hopeful. His fingers moved again. 

"That's it, buddy, come on. Come back..." Jeff muttered, watching him with determination. 

His fingers twitched once more. His chest was slowly beginning to rise and fall once again. Jeff produced the smallest of smiles. 

"Yes, yes, that's it! C'mon Ben!" Jeff said excitedly. 

Suddenly, to Jeff's delight, Ben's eyes fluttered open. He inhaled and coughed immediately, trying to get air into his lungs. He looked around with tired eyes and shakily moved one of his hands up towards the killer's chest, sliding his fingers over the fabric of his hoodie. It looked as though he'd been trying to grab it, but was too weak to do so. 

"Yes!" Jeff cried, tears brimming over his eyes once again. "Hey! Hi...!" 

Ben's breaths were heavy as he slowly regained consciousness. His gaze finally landed on Jeff, who was now smiling warmly.

"J...eff?" He croaked, his voice hoarse. He reached a shaking hand up towards the killer's face. "Why're you... crying?"

Jeff laughed. "Don't you dare try to worry about me. I'm gonna get you out of here, alright? You're gonna be totally fine." 

Ben looked around. "Where...hunt...ers...?" 

"They're dead, don't worry. They can't hurt you anymore. Now let's go, the others are waiting for us." 

He slowly picked Ben up bridal style, hugging him close. Ben groaned as he did so, shutting his eyes once again. 

"Sorry, it hurts, doesn't it?" Jeff said. Ben nodded weakly, opening his eyes. 

"Di...zzy... tired..." Ben mumbled. 

"I know, I know. You're gonna feel better in no time though, alright? You'll be okay. Just hang in there for a little while longer." Jeff reassured him, walking out of the room and into the hall that was now full of hunter's corpses. Ben whimpered wearily, putting his head up against the killer's chest. 

"You're... warm..." He muttered. His breathing began to slow down again as he closed his eyes. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep, you hear me? Don't go to sleep!" Jeff yelled, startling Ben. "I know it's hard but you've gotta try and talk to me, okay? You can't sleep yet." 

"But... hurt..."

"I know, but if you sleep then you..." Jeff trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. 

"I really, really don't wanna lose you, okay. So just... try to stay awake for me. Can you do that for me, Benny?"

Ben slowly blinked and tried to nod. "O...kay..." 

☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹ 

One terrifying van ride and an almost kicked in front door later, Jeff and Ben were back at the house along with the rest of the pastas. Jeff had just gotten done reporting back to Slenderman on how the mission went and was now sitting on the living room couch, anxiously bouncing his leg against the floor. 

Just then, the door to the infirmary swung open and Lost Silver stepped out, balancing on their prosthetic legs. Jeff looked at them and stood up, anxious to hear about Ben. 

"He's still pretty weak, but he'll be fine after some rest." Silver informed him. "I think it'd be best if he stayed here just for tonight. That way we can watch and see if anything else the hunters did to him decides to show through. Is that alright with you, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, but I think you should talk to EJ about it too. He's the medical expert, even if it isn't necessarily with ghosts 'n shit." 

Silver nodded. "Right. I'm gonna go do that now." 

They began walking towards the basement, where EJ had decided to go shortly after the rest of them had gotten home and after making sure that Ben was okay. 

"Hey, Silver?" Jeff called. 

Silver turned to face him.

"Can I see him?" 

They smiled. "Yeah. 'Course you can." 

"Thanks. Really." 

"Anytime, Jeff." 

Jeff headed for the infirmary after Silver left, slowly swinging the door open. The House's infirmary was a lot different compared to what they had at home. For starters, there were multiple beds instead of just one. The one closest to the door was occupied by Ben while the others were all empty. It looked more like a hospital room than anything else, complete with a heart monitor that somebody had stolen from a hospital forever ago, but Ben wasn't hooked up to it because he was a ghost and therefore had no pulse. He was, however, hooked up to a bag of ectoplasm that was attached to his hand via IV. It wasn't taking the ecto from him though, it was replenishing it. He was still pretty pale, so the purplish black bruising on his neck now stood out like a sore thumb. He was asleep and looked extremely weak and tired like Silver had said, but he was alive and that was all that mattered to Jeff. 

_He was alive._

"Hey, Glitch." Jeff said softly. 

Ben's eyes opened and drifted over to the killer. He managed to give him a small smile. "Hey!" He said happily, although his voice sounded exhausted. 

"Oh, shit, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to see you." Jeff pulled a nearby chair next to the head of his bed, scooting forward until he was within touching distance. 

"'S fine. I wanted to see you too." Ben replied. 

Jeff smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Way tired and kinda not the best, but better. Sort of." Ben answered. "How about you?"

Jeff snickered. "Why're you asking about me? You're the one laying in a not-really hospital bed."

He hovered a hand above the cyber ghost's arm. "Is it alright if I touch you?"

Ben nodded and Jeff gently gripped onto his pale arm, close to where the bruise from the hunter's needle had been. He frowned upon seeing this. Ben noticed. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing. Just... I can't believe them. I can't believe they almost..." He trailed off. 

Ben frowned. "I know. I wish I could say I can't believe it either, but when it happens to you enough times you start to get used to it, haha." 

Jeff's frown deepened. "That's not really a good thing to be used to." 

Ben sighed. "I know. But it's what's to be expected from hunters at this point. All they do is either kill you on sight or drag you into who knows where to take stuff and use it for bad stuff like the black market. That's all they've ever done to people like us." He said sadly. 

Jeff shook his head. "I should've tortured those bastards..." 

"Jeff, there's nothing you can do about it now. We're away from them all now." Ben reassured him. 

Jeff looked down at Ben, his gaze filled with sorrow. "I know, but... Ben those guys almost killed you. When I finally found you after killing those bastards I thought you were-!" 

He didn't finish that sentence. 

Ben gently clasped his hand around Jeff's. "Well, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured him. "I'm okay. Well... I will be once I'm out of this bed, but for the most part I'm okay." He smiled. 

Jeff smiled back. "You in pain at all?" 

"Eh, I'm still kinda dizzy and nauseous from all the ecto they took, but aside from that no." Ben replied. 

"I'm sorry." 

Ben gave him a funny look. "Hey, since when are you the one who apologizes for nothing?" He teased. 

Jeff let out a chuckle. "Shit. You must be influencing me then." 

Ben laughed weakly. "Guess so." 

Jeff's face then deadpanned into one of seriousness. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try." 

"Good."

Jeff patted the blonde's hand. "Get some rest, Glitch. You really need it." 

Ben smiled. "Don't have to tell me twice." He said. He shifted into a comfier position on the bed, closing his eyes. 

"Hey, Jeff?"

"Hm?"

"...Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" 

"Of course, Glitch. I'll stay the entire night if you want me to." 

Ben smiled sleepily. Jeff grabbed onto the white blankets and pulled them up so that they were now covering the blonde completely. He made sure that he was comfortable before sitting back and waiting for him to fall asleep, although it didn't take very long due to the overwhelming exhaustion Ben was experiencing at the moment. 

At some point though, Jeff had fallen asleep in his chair next to him. He actually did wind up staying the entire night after all.


End file.
